KJ Futago no Warutsu & Kisses Game
by Joky-chan
Summary: Bueno como ya explique este será una nueva historia del Futago no Warutsu y bueno como dice el titulo serán unas serie de historias románticas donde aquí no se verá yaoi sino que abarcará varios géneros donde pues trate de ingeniarme xD
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo:_**

Bueno como ya explique este será una nueva historia del Futago no Warutsu y bueno como dice el titulo serán unas serie de historias románticas donde aquí no se verá yaoi sino que abarcará varios géneros donde pues trate de ingeniarme xD


	2. Capítulo 0

**_Capítulo 0:_**

Un corto romántico (Yaoi) ya que estoy un poco en las nubes xD okno

Un tarde tranquila donde todos tenían tesoros robados, Joker y los demás fueron invitados a una fiesta de te organizado por Rose y la cual Queen estaba muy ansiosa de ir Silver Heart también lo estaba ya que esta muy encariñada con su nieta, no le quedó de otra que ir. Shadow al igual que los otros chicos no estaba interesado por la fiesta de Rose, pero se quedó ayudar a organizar la fiesta porque el también quería mucho a su hermana. Después de terminar de hacer los arreglos y preparar el té y los postres, Joker y los demás llegaron y saludaron a Rose:

Hachi: ¡Buenas tardes, Rose-san!

Rose: ¡Hola Hachi! Y ¡Bienvenidos a mi primera fiesta de té! *presentado a todo el lugar que ellos dos prepararon*

Joker: ¿Tú también, Shadow?

Shadow: Es mi hermana. *cubriendo con su sombrero la pena*

Joker: ¿Oh? Si es cierto, ¡Lo olvide! *jejeje* *se soba la cabeza*

Luego los demás temas cotidianos mientras disfrutan del té y los aperitivos, Joker y Shadow que comían un sándwich, Joker quería hablar con Shadow pero el rostro de él no estaba muy feliz así que no dijo ni una palabra y ver como acaba su sándwich. Siguiente día a la misma hora de la tarde Rose los vuelve a invitar y luego Shadow les explica porque últimamente los invita a una pequeña fiesta de té ya que ella se sentía muy solitaria y quería animarla con esta fiesta de té. Joker y Shadow que nunca hablaron solo se quedó viendo lo feliz que esta con su hermana, pero comenzó a sentirse nervioso en cuanto le vio y el se dio vuelta con su cabeza inclinado, Shadow se sorprendió al extraño comportamiento de Joker. Y pasando los días con las visitas repetitivas, hasta que en ese día exactamente Joker no dejaba de mirarlo y Shadow no se sintió comodo de Joker no dejara de verlo:

Shadow: ¿Estás actuando raro?

Joker: *nervios* ¿Eh? ¡N-No no es cierto?

Rose: Es cierto, hermano. Joker no a parado de verte.

Joker: *vergüenza* ¡Y-Yo verlo a él! *risa que comenzó malévola y luego de nervios*

Shadow: *suspiro* Ven. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Joker: *aceptó con su cabeza*

Caminaron los dos a un pasillo donde nadie los ve, Shadow actúa preocupado ante lo que le sucede a Joker.

Shadow: ¡Detente! No des un paso más.

Joker se detuvo, pero, fue atacado por Shadow.

Joker: ¿Oye que te sucede?

Shadow: ¡¿Dime tú lo que te sucede?!

Joker bajo su mirada.

Joker: *Hmp* No es nada.

Shadow: ¿Oh? *sonrisa malévola* Mirame. *sostuvo la punta de su cabeza y Joker cerró sus ojos de lo incómodo*

Shadow: Idiota. Ya lo venía venir.

Joker: ¡Eh! ¿Eh? *Sonrojo*

Shadow: ¿Estabas pensado en eso?

Joker: ¿Are? *Confundido*

Shadow: *apenado* ¡Díme! ¿Estabas pensado en mí?

Joker: ¡Eh! 7_7 ¿Como crees nunca te olvido?

Shadow: *avergonzado* ¡No, idiota! ¡Me refiero...! Al... Be... ¿Eh?

Joker: ¿Be? ¿Beso? *luego se avergüenzan*

Shadow: *en un rincón se trauma por lo que dijo Joker* ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Joker: *enfado* ¡Tu querías decirlo no yo!

Spade, que los estaba espiando lo que hablan sale de su escondite.

Spade: ¿Acaso no han besado por primera vez?

Joker/Shadow: ¡CALLATE!

Dark Eye: Solo les pregunto si nunca se enamoraron.

Joker sintió muchos nervios ante lo que dijo Dark Eye que nunca lo pensó y salio corriendo.

Shadow: ¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas? ¡No hemos terminado!

Shadow corrió a buscarlo hasta oír un llanto que provenía del baño.

Shadow: ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando? O.o?

Rose que sostiene las cosas del té pasa a ver a su hermano abrir el baño que esta cerrado con llave.

Rose: ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Shadow: Verás, que nuestro querido amigo esta encerrado en el baño. *mientras toca la puerta* ¡Ya abre la maldita puerta!

Joker: ¡No quiero!

Shadow: Entonces usaré la fuerza.

Joker: ¿Usaras tu paraguas? ¡Bien destruye la puerta!

Shadow: Bien.

Rose: Hermano, ¡No!

Shadow: Exacto. Rose usa tu magia para abrir la puerta.

Rose: *congelada* ¿Eh? ¡Eeeeeeeh! *enfado* ¡Tu dijiste que no debería usar mi magia en estos lados porque no quieres que otras personas me vean usar!

Shadow: No te preocupes. He revisado el lugar y no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Rose: ok.

Con su magia abre la puerta y Joker estaba sentado en el excusado sacando todo el rollo del papel higiénico.

Shadow: *facepalm* ¿Estas sacando todo el papel?

Joker: *pone carita de perrito* dejalo.

Spade que salió detrás de la puerta vio todo, los demás estaban algo extrañados.

Spade: ¡Hola de nuevo!

Shadow: ¡NO TE HABIAS IDO!

Spade: Había dejado olvidado algo.

Y Spade se acerco a Joker para susurrar al oído.

Spade: *susurro* Be...so.

Joker explota de la emoción que una vez más salio corriendo.

Shadow: ¡¿De nuevo?! ¿¡Qué le acabas de decirle?!

Spade: *Uhm* No lo sé.

Shadow: *Tsk* ¡Maldito, Spade! *corrió a detenerlo*

Rose: Hermano. ¡Espe... ¿Ra? *Confusa*

Llegando Queen, Roko y Silver Heart.

Queen: ¿Qué paso aquí, Rose?

Rose: Yo tampoco, lo sé.

Hachi que estaba detrás de ellos también estaba extrañado por Rose estaba viendo el baño.

Hachi: ¿Donde esta Joker-san y Shadow-san?

Rose: *señaló* se fueron corriendo.

Roko: ¿Corriendo?

Queen: ¿Una pelea?

Rose: No lo creo. Esta vez mi hermano estaba con intención de calmarlo.

Hachi: ¿Calmar a Joker-san?

Dark Eye: Estaba actuando raro.

Silver Heart: ¡Ya lo entendí! *se le prende un foco*

Queen: ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

Silver Heart: Ustedes son muy jóvenes para entenderlo.

Queen: ¡Ya dinos ya!

Silver Heart: Es el día que ha florecido. *hace pose subido en las nubes*

Hachi: *confuso* ¿Nos esta diciendo que estamos en primavera?

Silver Heart: No, no, no. Cuando lo dije me refería a esto. *con las manos hace un corazón*

Todos: ¿Eh? ¿Enamorado?

Queen: ¿Joker? *comienza a burlarse* ¡No puedo creerlo! *carcajada*

Roko: Esto es raro.

Hachi: ¿Pero de quien?

Rose, saco unos sombreros y unos gafas oscuras de la nada.

Rose: ¡No queda más que espiar!

Hachi: ¿Eh? ¿Rose, donde sacas estas cosas?

Rose: ¿Se olvidaron que soy una Bruja?

Queen: Nunca olvidaríamos eso. *sonrisa fingida*

Los chicos fueron a esconderse, vieron a Shadow que veía por todos lados y luego corrió a la derecha, le siguieron. Shadow que escuchó pasos por detrás se dio vuelta y no vio nada, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a ver a los dos discutir.

Rose: *en voz baja* ¿De que habla mi hermano con Joker?

Hachi: *enfado y en voz baja* ¡No deberíamos espiarlos, es de mala educación!

Shadow: *Hmph* ¡Salgan de ahí! *dispara su Bloody Rain*

Rose con su magia hace un escudo para protegerlos mientras los demás estaban asustados y desprotegidos.

Rose: Hermano, ¿De que tanto discuten?

Shadow: Al parecer... *se cubre con su sombrero apenado cara y en voz baja* l-le gusto.

Rose: ¿eh?

Shadow: *susurra al oído de su hermana*

Rose: O.O ¿Qué? *conteniendo la risa*

Los demás: ¿Qué pasa Rose?

Rose: ¿M-Mi hermano y Joker?

Joker no dijo ni una sola palabra dejaron que comenzaran a burlarse.

Shadow: ¡No lo digas!

Rose: ¡Joker le gusta mi hermano! *se emociona*

Los demás se asombran y caen al suelo.

Queen: ¿Qué?

Hachi: ¿Acaso no son ambos chicos?

Roko: Tienes razón, Hachi.

Silver Heart: Al parecer el amor no tiene edad ni género *se pone dramático*

Queen: ¿Ok? Pareces que tu actúas raro. *despreocupada*

Rose: *Susto* ¿¡Eeeh?!

Los demás: ¿Que sucede Rose? ¿Eh? *susto*

Ellos vieron el beso Shadow recibió, asombrado trato de impedirlo y no lo soltaba. Hasta que Joker dejó de besarlo.

Joker: *Muy feliz* ¡Me siento mucho mejor!

Todos: *congelados* ¿Eh?

Joker, riéndose cuando de repente se pregunta donde esta Shadow y se dio vuelta y estaba en un rincón con demasiada trauma.

Shadow: *susurro* ¡Joker nunca me besó! ¡Joker nunca me besó! *repite*

Joker: Calmate.

Shadow: *saca su Bloody Rain. Callate. *todos ven asustados el aura oscura de Shadow que apunta su paraguas hacia Joker*

Rose: ¿Eh? Hermano, no es tu culpa.

Shadow: Ahora no te metas, Rose.

Hachi: Esto es incómodo.

Queen/Roko/Silver: Te comprendemos, Hachi.

Rose Usó su magia para quitarle de las manos el paraguas de Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Rose?

Rose: ¡Nada de armas! Disculpate con Joker.

Shadow: Ok, Rose. *se inclina para pedir disculpas*

Joker: ¿Eh?

Shadow: ¡Lo siento!

Rose: ¿Eh? ¡Estas exagerando!

Shadow: ¡Siento mucho haberte molestado!

Joker: Nah. Soy quien debe disculparse por haberme descontrolado ¡Jejejeje! *se soba la cabeza*

Hachi: Una vez me incomoda.

Queen/Roko/Silver: También nosotros.

Silver Heart, tomo de los hombros de Joker y Shadow muy sonriente les dice:

Silver Heart: ¿Por que no salen ustedes dos juntos?

Rose/Hachi/Queen/Roko: ¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Los dos juntos?!

Spade que acaba de llegar de traer una cosa que dejo.

Dark Eye: ¿Spade-sama, donde se había ido?

Spade: Ya había ido a traer algo. Y ya lo sabía.

Hachi: ¿Todo este tiempo lo sabias?

Spade: No. Pero lo supuse que llegaría el momento.

Hachi: ¿Ok? *confundido*

Fin.


	3. Capítulo 00

**_Cap 00: Sin título_**

 ** _Otra historia extra que se me ocurrió xD_** ** _Un tranquilo día con un buen clima Phoenix que estaba de salida decide dar un pequeño paseo ya que vio la nave de Joker (Sky Joker) pasar donde Phoenix, después de volver como Akai Tsubasa que se quedó sentado encima de la Sky Joker disfrutando el aire del clima, con la ventana semicerrada Akai volvió a transformarse en Phoenix y voló de cabeza para ver lo que Joker estaba haciendo lo que vio Phoenix le dio tanta risa que Joker escuchó una risa y abrió la ventana que lo cubre por cortinas y vio a Phoenix._** ** _Joker: ¿Qué haces aquí, Phoenix?_** ** _Phoenix: Nada, Tal vez doy un paseo o te vi por casualidad._** ** _Joker: ¿Ja?_** ** _Phoenix: Ustedes tiene un sentido de amor un poco extraño._** ** _Joker: *ve su hombro descubierto* ¡NO ES LO QUE TU CREES!_** ** _Phoenix: Entonces, ¿Por qué veo unos pañuelos en la cama?_** ** _Joker: ¿Eh? *sudando del pánico* Ya te dije que no es nada. *oculta la caja de pañuelos*_** ** _Phoenix: ¿Es en serio? *susurra* Ustedes siempre ocultando su lado lujurioso._** ** _Joker: ¡Oye, oí eso!_** ** _Phoenix: *Bostezo* Tengo sueño._** ** _Joker: Vete a dormir, estúpido dormilón._** ** _Phoenix: Nah, quiero jugar contigo._** ** _Joker: Ok?_** ** _Dejando entrar a Phoenix que volvió a ser Akai y abrazó a Joker._** ** _Joker: Oye, espera. Sueltame._** ** _Akai: Te daré un castigo._** ** _Joker: Ya basta. Quitate._** ** _Akai: Vamos, esto será divertido. *Mirada perversa*_** ** _Joker: ¡Eso no me gusta para nada!_** ** _Y al final Akai terminó jugando con Joker (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_** ** _Fin._** ** _No se me ocurrió más que estas comedias xD_**


	4. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Una Locura Helada

(Capítulo de verano)

Un día de verano Joker, Hachi y Hosshi fueron a visitar a Spade a su casa nuevamente pero ellos no aguataron la calor y trajeron ventiladores para calmar la calor pero aún así se morían de calor.

Hachi: ¡Ni aún así me puedo refrescarme! QnQ

Hosshi: Hosshi~ TnT

Spade: Odio que me visiten si avisarme.

Dark Eye: Spade-sama si lo hizo. *se da aire con un abanico*

Joker: ¡Ah~ mou! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Tengo calor!

Hachi: ¿Por que no salimos a refrescarnos?

Joker: ¡Ja! ¿Con toda esta calor? No gracias.

Spade: Pero no estamos derritiendo aquí adentro.

Dark Eye: El tiene razón.

Joker: ¡Ya! ¡Esta bien!

Con el día tan caliente que parece un desierto llevaron horas paseando pero estaban empapados de sudor y Hachi cayo rendido al suelo.

Hachi: ¡Este día ha sido el más horrible de todas!

Joker: ¡Cuanta calor!

Spade: Se rinden fácilmente.

Dark Eye: ¡Chicos miren! *señala hacía una tienda de golosinas*

Hachi: *se levanta rápidamente* ¡¿En serio?! ¿Digame que no estoy alucinando?

Spade: Parece que no. O.o

Joker: ¡Helado! *tiene una loca imaginación (perver mode on)* ¡Jejejejeje!

Hachi: *bate a Joker* ¡Joker-san no malpienses ahora!

Joker: *Perver on y con la baba saliendo* No puedo evitarlo son deliciosos.

Spade: ¿Por que no vamos por helados?

Hachi: ¡Sí!

Minutos después de comprar helados, Hachi se come un helado de copa, Dark Eye un sándwich de helado, Spade un cono y Joker una paleta de helado, mientras caminan disfrutando el helado sabor de esos helados.

Hachi: ¡Delicioso!

Joker: ¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso!

Dark Eye: Sabía que les iba encantar.

Spade: Verdad. *risas*

Siguieron disfrutando de los helados hasta que vieron a Joker ruborizado.

(Parte hottie parodia de Koe no Oshigoto! XD solo lo vi en un gif y se me grabo ese momento tan incómodamente gracioso xD )

(https/media./media/YP8wucovd9ywg/giphy.gif)

(No me dejo subirla decía que es mayor de 3 megas qnq)

Todos preocupados de como Joker disfrutaba su paleta helada, lamiendo cada lado luego se lo metio y los disfruta y luego de volver a lamerlo se movió un lado de su cabello mostrando su oído y seguir lamiendo hasta que vio a los chicos ruborizados.

8/ /DE: ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh?!

Joker: ¡Dejen de verme así!

Hachi: ¡Esa no es una forma decente!

Spade: Inmoral. *sonrisa picara*

Dark Eye: *se cubrió el rostro apenada* ¡Pervertido!

Joker: Ya no puedo comer esto tranquilo.

Hachi: La verdad si. ()

Y se fueron de regreso a casa.

Fin...


	5. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2: Fantasías Ardientes._**

(Basado del episodio 44 xD)

Primero que nada una pequeña advertencia esta historia usaré la de un episodio del anime pero contado de una forma distinta y un poco hardcore de lo que esperaba (este tipo de historia solo llegan a ser vista completamente en doujinshi o novelas visuales o ecchis o.o ) bueno no me maten por hacerlo así pero a partir de aquí me sentiré conforme por lo escrito aquí y les dejo el contenido a venir.

Género para esta historia: Yaoi/Hentai/Yuri

Ships para esta historia: SpadeJo/JokerxSpade/JokerxQueen/SpadexAi/QueenxAi (x.x)

Resumen de lo acontecido:

(Voy a resumir un poco como inicio)

Hachi no estaba de buen humor y sintió aburrido de hacer lo mismo, Joker que vio a Hachi tan deprimido lo invitó a las termas, pero Hachi se asombró tanto de que lo invitara y acepto ir, en la noche que llegaron vieron las famosas termas del multi millonario Kaneari (este tipo lo odio x.x ) entraron para pedir reservación y se encontraron con Queen que estaba por entrar en el transcurso del camino Joker y Queen se quedaron conversando de donde estaban Roko y Silver y ella le dijo estaba descansando en una sillón masajeador y que Silver Heart estaba en camino, más adelante Joker le dijo que donde estaba Queen era la zona de chicos y salió espantada de ahí y... (Ya saben lo que ocurrió más adelante)

Fin del resumen y cambiar una parte

Mientras, se armaron relajo y guerras de amor en las termas ladrón hizo de las suyas flechando a Spade y al recibirlo sintió amor y Hachi vio la flecha con el cual lleva una foto de la persona enamorada, se asombro de que fuera Joker y el que estaba escapando del relajo vio que detrás de él Spade se le había unido a la fiesta.

Joker: ¿Tú también?

Hachi que no sabía que hacer mientras cupido flechaba a cada chico para atrapar a Joker, pero por accidente también lo había flechado (aquí viene parte 1 del Hardcore x.x ) Joker se quedó embelesado de Spade que todos sintieron un tanto de asco de lo tan apegados que estaban Hachi evito ver y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Hachi: ¡¿Pero que horror?!

Cupido: ¡Demonios! Se supone que debía atraparlo no enamorarlo x.x

Spade y Joker se tomaron de las manos y se vieron a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, Hachi para evitar ver tal show se oculto detrás de una roca, Cupido también se unió a Hachi para ocultarse y no ver su fracaso, Silver Heart que había llegado vio que Hachi estaba muy escondido.

Silver: ¿Que haces escondido?

Hachi: No mires atrás, me da miedo lo que esta pasando.

Silver: No digas tonterías, no hay nada detrás de esa ro— *vio a Spade y Joker teniendo una aventura* ¡Demonios! ¡Ya sabía que tan unidos eran ellos pero esto es imposible!

Oniyama que llego para arrestar a Joker pero vio lo que no debió ver.

Oniyama: ¡Joker, quedas arresta— ¡Dios no que es esto!

En un aura romántica (xD)

Joker: Spade te amo.

Spade: Yo te amo tanto, Joker.

Se besaron y comenzaron a darse cariño mutuamente mientras movían su cintura lentamente, luego se juguetearon con su lenguas compartiendo sus salivas ambos no se resistían de amor que comenzaron a gemir.

Joker: ¡Mnhm! Spade, nunca te conte esto pero ¡Mnh-ah!

Spade: Dime. ¡Mmm!

Joker: Yo jugue contigo antes mientras dormías.

Spade: ¡Que!

Hachi: ¿Qué hizo que? O.o

Cupido: Ya me rindo esto me asquea. *Rompe su arco y se va*

El efecto de las flechas pasó y Joker y Spade se vieron a los ojos asustados. Joker empujo a Spade para se quitara y ambos sintieron repugnancia y se limpiaron sus lenguas porque se habian besado.

Joker: ¡Que asco! ¡Te bese!

Spade: Ni que lo digas, mejor me voy.

Hachi: Al fin se acabo. *con trauma*

Luego, en el lado de chicas, donde Queen y Ai se estaban bañando.

Ai: Esto es refrescante.

Queen: Si. Oye ya escuchaste eso.

Ai: Si. Esos dos son tan imposibles .

Queen: ¡Que romántico !

Ai: *Supiro* ¡Spade-sama!

Queen: 7.7 Ahora entiendo porque te quedaste a vivir con el.

Ai: *ruboriza* ¿¡Eh!? ¡No es cierto!

Queen: ¡Wow! Si que no puedes vivir sin él.

Ai: *enojo* *puchero* Y tu que vez en Joker.

Queen: *ruboriza* ¡Joker! ¡No! ¡Jamás! *cruza su dedos en equis

Ai: ¡Aja 7u7 ! Tu tampoco puedes dejar en pesar en él.

Queen: ¿Se nota a poco?

Ai: Si. Creo que estamos muy enamoradas de Joker y Spade.

Queen: No puedo creer que hasta ahora este pensado en eso. *se ruboriza y pone sus manos en su mejillas y niega de pensar*

Ai: ¿Qué cosa?

Queen: El falso compromiso.

Ai: ¿Qué? ¡Ya verá, de que no debe jugar con lo sentimientos de una chica! *se levanta mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

Queen: Calmate. Ya eso paso.

Ai: ¡Oh! Bueno.

Queen: Supongo que no puedes confesarle ¿No?

Ai: ¿Eh? No, bueno casi nos besamos.

Queen: ¡Eh! ¿¡Sin confesión?!

Ai: Era un beso para una película.

Queen: Ya veo. ¿Y porque no los ha hecho?

Ai: Soy una Idol, no puedo comprometer en romances porque se armaría un escándalo.

Queen: ¿¡Oh?! Debe dolerte tanto no confesarlo unu . Yo nunca le dirigí la palabra a Joker desde ese día. *supiro*

Ai: ??? *deprimida*

Queen: ¡No es eso! Etto... ¡Me gusto pasar ratos con él! *fangirlea* ¡Lo amo en secreto y no puedo negarlo!

Ai: O.O ¡Estas un poco enloquecida!

Queen: *perver modo* ¡Él esta muy guapote ( ω *)!

Ai: *incómoda* Etto... O.O ¡Queen despierta! ¡Te vas a desmayar!

Queen, Sigue pensado muy enamorada de Joker que la presión del agua la hizo explotar y desmayarse.

Ai: No se porque teníamos que hablar de amor. (_)

Ai, saco del agua a Queen para no ahogarse en ese instante mientras la secaba se embelesa del cuerpo esbelto y desnudo de Queen.

Ai: *Pensó* Luce muy hermosa. *confusa* ¿Pero porque estoy diciendo esto? Quiero tocarla. *confusa* ¡Nooo! ¡No soy así!

Ai vio a todos lados si la estaban viendo así que mientras Queen estaba demasiado inconsciente Ai comenzó a secarla y toquetearla.

Ai: Tienes un lindo cabello, suave y sedoso.

Mientras lo secaba acarició la larga cabellera de Queen, luego seco su cuello y su pechos

Ai: Nunca había llegado a esto pero. *Manosea los pechos de Queen*

Ai: ¡Wow! Se siente como mis pechos, pero quiero tocarla un poco más.

Nuevamente Ai ve a todos lados para evitar armar un escándalo, como no vio a nadie más la acostó en el suelo y le abrió sus piernas.

Ai: Nunca creí que luce así mi vagina.

Tocó su clitoris mientras estaba aún inconsciente y sintió toda esa suavidad toqueteo los labios pero luego se apenó de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ai: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Yo amo Spade-sama!

Queen que comenzó a reacionar despierta en una vergonzosa pose.

Queen: ¿Por qué tengo las piernas abiertas. *Ve a Ai llorando*

Queen: ¿Qué sucede?

Ai: ¡Lo siento! *la abraza*

Queen: ??? No entiendo ¿Por qué lloras?

Ai: *sollozo* ¡Te toquetie sin tu permiso! ¡Te deje con las piernas abiertas!

Queen: Oh o.o. Ven a dormir a mi habitación.

Ai: ¿Eh? Pero y Sp—

Queen: ¿Es un chico, no? ¡Ven vamos platiquemos juntas!

Ai: *se seca sus lágrimas* Si.

Más tarde los chicos ya se habían ido a dormir mientras Queen y Ai siguieron hablando del tema. (Parte Hardcore #2 yuri x.x)

Queen: Bueno ya están todos dormidos.

Ai: ¿Qué harás?

Queen: Dirás ¿Que hacemos?

Ai: ¡No estarás pensando en!

Queen dejo su yukata al suelo quedando desnuda.

Ai: ¿Eh? ¡Esto no! *Se cubre el rostro*

Queen: *Le quita una mano* ¡Somos chicas no te apenes!

Ai: ¿Eh? P-pero

Queen: Tu quieres saber como funciona tu cuerpo ¿No?

Ai: ¿Eh?

Queen: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dejame verte!

Ai: ¡No!

Queen: Si. *suelta la cinta de la yukata de Ai dejando mostrar su cuerpo desnudo*

Ai: *sollozo*

Queen: Vamos todavía sentía un cosquilleo en mi vagina.

Ai: Lo siento.

Queen: No te disculpes. Igualmente no se como reacciona mi cuerpo así que dejame toquetearte para saber más de nosotras.

Ai: De acuerdo. Pero si duele mucho nos detenemos.

Queen: De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Queen, empezó a manosear los pechos de Ai.

Queen: ¿Has sentido un leve dolor en tu pechos al estar cerca de Spade!

Ai: No.

Queen: No mientas. *aprieta los pechos de Ai*

Ai: Sí. ¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¿Y tu?

Queen: *sonrojo* Sí. Duele mucho.

Ai: ¡Oh! ¡Que sincera!

Queen: Quiero olvidarlo, pero aún más quiero acercarme a Joker

Ai: *Excitada*

Queen: Supongo, que eso debe calentarte.

Ai: *exhalando una cálida respiración*

Queen: Tenemos que conocerlos bien así que besemos.

Ai: ¿Eh?

Ambas se besaron en la boca y luego se suelta soltando un hilo de saliva. Ambas se quedaron sin palabras y luego lo volvieron intentar mientras se abren su piernas para intentar sus clitoris.

Ai: ¡Ah! ¡Mhm! ¡Me duele! ¡Detente!

Queen: ¡Ah! ¡Nhn! ¡No puedo!

Ambas no pudieron detenerse, se abrazan para contener el dolor, pero Queen insertó sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Ai.

Ai: ¡Ah! ¿Que haces?

Queen: Se siente muy cálido ahí adentro. ¡Vamos toca dentro de mi!

Ai: Ok. *Igualmente Ai metió sus dedos dentro de un orificio que estaba oculta en el clitoris de Queen*

Queen: *gemir*

Ai: Tienes razón es muy cálido ahí dentro. *mientras Ai toca la piel interior de Queen*

Queen: ¿Que haces?

Ai: Ahí dentro es muy blanda y parece que mis dedos no alcanzan más allá de ti.

Queen: *impacto* ¡Mhnm! ¡No puedo resistirlo.

Ai: ¿Qué sucede?

Queen: ¿Podrás perdonarme después esto? ¡Mhm!

Ai: Etto... Siento caliente saliendo de ti.

Queen: De eso quería decirte.

Ai: Mis dedos están húmedos y ligosos.

Queen: Sentí un pequeño orgasmo.

Ai: ¿Eh?

Queen: Dejame besarte una vez más.

Ai: ¿Eh?

Queen: No seas tímida.

Queen se lazó a besar a Ai, y ambas juguetearon con sus lenguas compartiendo sus salivas.

Queen: ¡Te amo! ¡Mmh-ker!

Ai: ¡Mhm-de-sa Mhm-ma!

Ambas manosearon sus clitoris con sus dedos mientras se endulzan de sus besos.

Ai: ¡Ah, mhm! ¡Quiero besarte!

Queen: ¡Mhm! ¡Quiero tocarte!

Siguieron tocándose cada parte de sus cuerpos mientras gemían y dicen cosas vergonzosas de ellos dos.

Queen: *tomando aire* ¿Que parte de el quisieras besarlo?

Ai: *Tomando aire* Yo la besaría en su boca.

Queen: *risa* El mío es muy sucio y secreto.

Ai: *tomando aire* dilo.

Queen: Yo-yo lamería su p-pe *no puedo decirlo*

Ai: ¡Dilo!

Queen: *apenada* ¡Meteria su pene en mi boca!

Ai: ¡Eso es muy salvaje!

Queen: No puedo el es—

Ai: ¡Shhh! *murmura* ¿Escuchas eso?

Queen: ¡Gemidos!

Ai: ¡Shhh! *murmura* Creo que conozco esas voces.

Queen: *murmura* ¿Por que no vamos a ver?

Ai: *murmura* No quiero incomodarlos.

Queen: *murmura* ¡Vamos no seas miedosa!

Ai: Si tu lo dices.

Ambas se pusieron sus yukatas, salieron de su habitación y caminaron sigilosamente y llegaron al origen de los gemidos.

Queen: *murmura* Es aquí.

Ai se puse de lado de Queen para ver que sucede abrió la puerta lentamente para no descubrilas lo que las asombró y capturaron en el momento preciso que Joker y Spade tienen nuevamente una aventura (sexo)

Queen: *pensar* ¡Son ellos! *vio a Ai y lo que no espero estar tan excitada al ver eso*

Ai: *murmura* No puedo creer que siento su dolor dentro de mi. *se masturba*

Queen: *murmura* ¡Ai!

Mientras Spade penetra a Joker haciendo gritar de dolor.

Joker: ¡Ah!

Queen: *piensa* ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo verlo así!

Mientras que iba a besarlo Joker lo detiene.

Joker: Espera. ¿Escuchas eso?

*gemidos detrás de la puerta*

Spade: ¿Esas no son?

Joker abrió la puerta y encontrar a las dos masturbándose.

Joker: ¡¿Pero que?!

Spade: ¿Ai? ¿Nos estaban espiando?

Queen, al ver a Joker se destroza en llanto al igual que Ai cuando vio a los ojos a Spade.

Joker: ???

Spade: No preguntes lo que pasó, quisiera olvidarlo. *Spade abrazo a Ai*

Joker: *suspiro* De acuerdo, te abrazaré. *pensó* ¡Esto es borchonoso!

Ai: *ve a Spade muy amable* Lo siento.

Spade: ¿Qué suce— *beso robado* ¡Mnh!

Joker: ¡Spade!

(Y aquí termina con otro momento hardcore *hentai*)

Queen: *risas*

Joker: ¡Oh, no! ¿Tu también?

Queen: De esto no te escapas. *Beso*

Spade cae al suelo junto a Ai.

Spade: ¡Detente! Puedo ver tu pecho *apenado*

Ai: *sonríe* Descuida, intentaré de que no escapes de mi *en *le muestra lo que sostiene y es condón*

Spade: Definitivamente no voy a salir bien en esto 7.7 . Jo— ¡Eh! Tan rápido.

Queen: *enloquecida de amor* ¡Tocame! ¡Tocame! ¡No puedo resistirme!

Joker: ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¡Jamas había tocado a una chica!

Queen: ¡Dejame enseñarte! *tomo la mano de Joker y dejo tocar su pecho*

Joker: *en shock*

Queen: Es increíble siento tu calor.

Joker: *trago saliva*

Queen: *vista de sus labios* Te amo. *sonrojo*

Joker, no se pudo contener la besó y eso causó que Spade se asustará.

Ai: Espero que no te quedé ajustado. *poniendo el condón al pene de Spade*

Más tarde, Queen sintió como el pene de Joker la penetraba

Queen: ¡Si duele! ¡Ah! ¡Detente!

Por otro lado.

Spade: ¿Que eso que sale de ti?

Ai: Mi virginidad.

Spade: *en shock con fiebre*

Ai: ¡Spade-sama!

Queen: ¡Ah!

Joker: ¡Ah!

*ambos climatizaron*

A la mañana siguiente, Silver Heart y Hachi que se levantaron temprano, pero Hachi no vio a Joker por ninguna parte así que salió de su habitación y vio a Silver Heart que estaba buscando a Queen.

Hachi: ¿Queen tampoco esta?

Silver Heart: ¿Donde habrá ido mi nietecita?

Hachi: ¡Recorde donde fue Joker!

Silver: ¿Donde?

Hachi: Dijo que fue hablar a Spade.

Fueron al cuarto de Spade, abrieron la puerta y vio que tanto como Queen y Ai estaban dormidas en el regazo de Spade y Joker.

Hachi: ¿Ai? /3 TnT

Silver: *Shock* ¡Queen! O.O TnT ¡Voy matarte de Joker por lo que has hecho.

Joker: *En trauma* ¡No lo recuerdes! *murmura* ¡Me quiero morir, me quiero morir!

Silver y Hachi no saben lo que realmente pasó y Spade estaba por derrotado con su fiebre.

Spade: @.@ ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas!

Silver y Hachi: (ヮ)

Fin.

(Esto es extenso pero muy extremo o.o * se va morir x.x * )


	6. Capítulo 3

**_Capitulo 3: Locas citas dobles_**

Un día tranquilo donde todos pasan a entrar a un nuevo restaurante inaugurado y todos pasaron en una larga fila, Spade y Shadow se encuentran.

Spade: ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shadow: ¡Shhh! *calla a Spade*

Spade: ???

Shadow: *apenado* ¡No se lo digas a Rose! ¡Me matará si me ve!

Spade: ¿Vale? *No lo entiende*

Mientras, pasaban horas en la inmensa fila para entrar al nuevo restaurante, les aparecen Joker, Hosshi, Hachi y Phoenix que Joker y Phoenix estaban discutiendo de quien iba ser el primero en entrar.

Joker: *lastimado* ¡No te dejaré entrar!

Akai: ¡Ja! Y ¿Como sabes que estoy?

Joker: Ya vienes con tus trivias. \:v/

Hachi: ¡Y dejen de pelear!

Hosshi: ~Hosshi. (︵,)

Spade: ¿Que tanto discuten?

Joker y Phoenix detienen su pelea y ven a Spade y Shadow en la fila.

Joker: ¿Pero que haces aquí?

Spade: Ai me dijo que estaría aquí.

Joker: ¿Oh? ¿Shadow?

Shadow: ¡Ahora me ignoras! ಠ_ಠ

Spade: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Phoenix: Si quieres saber: 1. Chicas 2. Solo de paso 3. A comer.

Hachi: Supongo que vas por la comida 7.7

Phoenix: Bingo.

Shadow: *Siendo ignorado*

Hachi: Supongo que ya casi acaba la fila.

Acabado la fila ellos entraron y unas misteriosas chicas vestidas de sirvientas sexys la saludaron.

???: ¡Bienvenidos sean queridos amos!

/8/ : ¡¿Queen?! ¡¿Rose?!

Queen: ¿Eh? *apenada*

Rose: ¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí? *puchero*

Shadow: ¡Y-Yo! Etto...

Rose: Lo sabía. Eres sucio. 7_7

/ /8: *Mirada fija*

Shadow: De acuerdo, soy culpable. *apenado*

Ai: Ok. Dejemos de rodeos / pueden pasar a tomar mesa.

Hachi: ¡Ai estas hermosa !

Ai: *sonrojo* ¡Oh! Muchas Gracias, Hachi.

Hachi: ¡Ai!

Joker: Ya muevete. 7_7 *Lo lleva arrastras*

Tomaron mesa cuando Kira y Rei aparecen vestidas de sirvientas

Kira: ¿Que van a querer a— *sorprendida* ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? *señala a Joker*

Joker: Ya entendí.

Rei: ¡Kira! ¡Espantas a los clientes!

Queen: *suspiro*

Roko: ¿Que pasa, Queen?

Queen: No es nada. C:

Pasaron horas después de que los chicos disfrutaban de todas las comidas y las maids mencionan que hay cuartos de karaoke para disfrutar y entraron.

Hachi: ~~~ Kaze wo Kiri, ikou yo, kitto toki e...

sm12984180

http/www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12984180

(No encontré el link de youtube para esta canción unu)

Shadow: ~~~ Demo aru yo, kono tozasarete machi no naka de...

Joker: ~~~ Believe in magic, believe in magic...

Spade: ~~~ Takaku takaku sobieru kabe migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki Furue obie tohou e to kure wo wasurete...

Phoenix: Stop, Stop wasurenaide kono basho de, deatta koto...

Luego de seguir con canciones y risas Hachi y Hosshi se quedan dormidos, mientras los chicos se quedaron aburridos

Joker: Estoy aburrido.

Spade: No sabía que tenías talento.

Phoenix: ... ???

Shadow: Haber los resultados.

En la pantalla menciona los ganadores y que resulta ser Phoenix por tener 100 puntos.

: ¿Pero que? O.O

Shadow: ¿Segundo lugar?

Joker: Hachi quedó de último lugar.

Spade: Pero soy tercer lugar y tu el cuarto.

Joker: *puchero* No te burles.

Phoenix: Pelea por el primer puesto?

Joker: *Mira a otro lado enojado* ¡Hmph!

Pasando las horas hasta que anochecio y las chicas ya habían salido para sus casas.

Ai: Spade-sama. ¿Nos cuidas esto?

Spade: ¿¡Esto es?!

Joker: ¿Cuidando ropa femenina 7u7?

Spade: ¡No es lo que tu crees! *apenado*

Shadow: Iré a ver a Rose.

Rose: *entra al cuarto* Descuida hermano Queen me invitó a su pijamada. C: ¿Puedo ir?

Shadow: ¿Eh? De acuerdo. O.O

Phoenix: ... *suspiro* Chicas.


	7. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4: ¡Choque! Baile de luz de luna._**

(Basado en el siguiente episodio del anime)

Un día Joker se despierta y se levanto a tomar desayuno pero al llegar la sala sintió mareo y se desmaya, mientras Hachi estaba haciendo la comida oye un estruendo que algo cayó y vio que Joker que estaba rojo, corrió a verlo y se preocupo mucho por el

Hachi: ¡Joker-san! ¿Estas bien?

Joker despertó pero veía todo borroso y Hachi levantó el fleco de el para tocar su frente del cual estaba ardiendo.

Joker: ¿¡O-Oye, que haces?!

Hachi: Mejor te voy a llevar a la cama.

Joker: ¡No quiero ir! ¡Tengo que salir a tomar el tesoro!

Hachi: Lo siento, pero tendrás que posponer tu robo.

Después de que Hachi se lo llevara a su cama, lo acobijó y le puso una trapo húmedo para su frente, luego le puso en la boca un termómetro y luego se lo saco y se espantó.

Hachi: ¡40! Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Joker: *suspiro* Quiero divertirme.

Hachi: ¿Qué tal si no llamas a Shadow?

Joker: ¿Eh? ¿Shadow?

Hachi: Sip.

Joker: No. No creo que le guste hacerlo.

Hachi: *le trajo su celular* Llamalo, verás que lo aceptas.

Joker: Bien. *tosiendo*

Llamando a Shadow...

*Suena el celular*

Shadow, saco de su bolsillo su teléfono.

Shadow: Diga.

Joker: *Tosiendo* Hola. *voz timida*

Shadow: 7n7 ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Joker: *su voz parecía gemir* ¡Ayudame!

Shadow: *se avergüenza* ¡Deja de bromear!

Joker: *su voz un tanto gastado* Lo siento. *tosiendo*

Shadow: O.O *Tsk* Ya llego.

Joker: Gracias.

Fin de la llamada...

Luego de que llegarán a la casa de Joker, Rose y Hachi dejaron a Shadow platicar a solas con Joker para traer medicamentos e ingredientes para la cocina.

Shadow: ¿Estas bien? *No sabe que decir*

Joker: =.= ¿Si claro? *tosiendo*

Shadow: ¡Joker! *viendo a todos lados*

Joker: Solo trae agua ¿Si?

Shadow: *Tsk*

Le trajo el vaso con agua que estaba en su escritorio y se lo dio a Joker que lo vio bebiendo su agua, pero Joker se preocupo.

Joker: ¿Qué me estas viendo?

Shadow: No ibas a decirmelo.

Joker: ¿Oh? Cierto. *se acuesta* No puedo pensar bien en este estado. *risa cortada con la tos*

Shadow: ¡Estas sudando mucho!

Joker: ¡Dejame terminar!

Shadow le quitó el trapo de la frente de Joker y la humedeció más, lo comenzó a limpiar todo su sudor.

Joker: ¡Oye, detente!

Shadow: No te dejaré que estes así. *voz amable*

Joker: *boca abierta* ¿Sh- Shadow?

Desabotonando el camisón de la pijama, Joker pega un susto.

Joker: ¿¡Qué haces?! *se cubre*

Shadow: ¡Ya basta! ¡Solo te estoy quitando el sudor!

Joker: *sintió un dolor en su garganta* *Tsk*

Shadow: Dejame ayudarte le bajo un poco el camisón para limpiar la espalda de Joker, el sintió algo de frío por las gotas de agua salían del trapo.

Joker: Me congelo. UnU *se congela*

Shadow: ¡Perdón!

Joker: *toser*

Shadow, le limpia el pecho de Joker.

Joker: ¡Basta, no me toques ahí!

Shadow: Quedate quieto.

Joker: *ve fijamente a Shadow* Por favor no sigas.

Shadow no podía dejar de ver los brillantes y azules ojos de Joker que en su imaginación pensó que su corazón se había agigantados hasta explotar que ver a Joker en un estado muy débil que estaba a punto de excitarlo.

Joker: ¿Eh? ¿Por que me ves de esa forma?

Shadow: *sonrojado* ¿Ah? ¡Lo siento!

Joker: *murmuro* ¿Te gusto, no?

Shadow: ¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Joker: ¿De si vas ayudarme esta noche?

Shadow: Supongo buscas ese tesoro ¿No?

Joker: Claro.

Comenzó a limpiar su estómago.

Con delicadeza limpio a Joker estando enfermo.

Shadow: *viendo a otro lado* Etto... ¿Puedo limpiarte entre tus piernas?

Joker: *en shock* ¿Qué? ¡No!

Shadow: ¡No me grites! Xc

Joker: ¡No me grites tampoco!

Shadow: *empuña su puño* tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Le bajo el pantalón y Shadow se queda estático por lo que vio mientras Joker *se avergüenza tanto que sus lágrimas brotaron, Shadow evito contener su risa pero al verlo casi a punto de llorar se debilito y lo abrazó.

Shadow: No te avergüence.

Joker: ¡No debiste abrazarme! ¡Te contagiare!

Shadow: *lo mira a sus ojos* Muy tarde.

Joker: ¿Shadow? *viendo los brillantes ojos dorados de Shadow*

Ambos trataron de no acercar sus labios pero estaban tan atraídos que poco a poco se acercaron hasta que se besaron.

Mientras se besaban se abrazaron para contener sus fuerzas con sus lenguas hacía remolinos con su propias salivas muy salvajemente se vieron a los ojos mientras se remojaban su lenguas.

Joker: *mmm-mua* ¿Por que me besas? *mmmm-mua* *sonidos de besos*

Shadow: *mmm-mua* No lo sé *sonidos de besos*

Sin darse cuenta, Shadow usó el trapo húmedo y empezó a "limpiar" entre sus piernas.

Joker: *gemido* ¡Aaaaah! ¡Frio!

Shadow: *Se espanta* ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Joker: *se cubre la boca de la vergüenza* ¡No lo hagas! Es incómodo.

Shadow, De nuevo se derrite (excita) y lo besó con tanto anhelo. Joker que ya no contenía lo feroz ataque de Shadow no se contuvo que lentamente cerró sus y continuó su ojos.

Joker: *pensó mientras esta atrapado en los besos de Shadow* ¡Este no eres tu!

Los dos soñaron en un baile romántico que los enloqueció demasiado, ambos se les puso duras sus entrepiernas y estaban por enloquecerse pero en el débil estado de Joker estaba a punto de climatizar y en no podía contenerlo en lo profundo que el dolor lo hizo enloquecer de sufrimiento hasta perder la conciencia.

Shadow: ¿Joker? *bate su cuerpo* ¿Joker, responde?

Lo oye respirar un poco, llegando Rose y Hachi de compras, Shadow estaba en problemas por dejar casí al descubierto a Joker que lo arreglo y lo acobijo bien y se puso al rincón cuando Rose y Hachi para ver que pasaba.

Rose: ¿Todo bien, hermano?

Shadow: *Aterrorizado* ¡Todo esta bien!

Hachi: Actuas raro.

Y luego pasaron la hasta la noche de cuidar a Joker hasta que llego la hora del robo.

Fin.


	8. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5: Victoria Inesperada_**

Después que los ladrones cumplieran su cometido, llegando a casa el pequeño robot de Joker a control remoto que ha quedado sin baterías dejaron en la mesa el tesoro Rose y Hachi notaron algo cansado a Shadow

Rose: ¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hachi: ¿Estas sudando mucho?

Shadow: Estoy... *mareo*

Rose: ¡Hermano! *Atrapa a Shadow para evitar que caiga*

Hachi: *levanta el fleco para tocar su frente* ¡Caliente! *quita la mano de la frente de Shadow *

Rose: ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te enfermaste tan de repente?

Hachi: Dirás, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo a Joker?

Rose: *asombro* ¿Eh? ¡Se desmayo!

Shadow, se había desmayado y lo llevaron a descansar...

Al siguiente día Joker que había despertado se levantó y limpió con sus manos los ojos vio que a su lado estaba Shadow descansando por la fiebre que contagió por haber besado a Joker, el se había asombrado por estar a su lado pero luego le mostró una hermosa sonrisa y salió de su cama

Fin.

(Es la continuación del anterior capítulo)


	9. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6: El eden de los sueños_**

Será una historia alterna que se me ocurrió

Advertencia: será un capítulo muy ardiente xDDDD

Una hermosa noche antes de que lo chicos tratan de buscar el famoso tesoro ancestral deciden tomar un descanso pero...

Hachi: ¿Eh? Siento que nos siguen.

Joker: Espera. Es él.

Detrás de ellos quien los espiaba se asombra de que estaba ahí.

Joker: ¡Vamos! ¡Maldito dormilón sal de ahí!

Akai: *!* Como lo esperaba de ti.

Joker: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Hachi: Sí dinos.

Akai: No es importante.

Joker: Supongo que no vas a jugar tus acertijos otra vez.

Akai: Ahora no.

Hachi: Hay algo raro en ti.

Joker: Entonces vete.

Tomaron sus rutas pero Akai que vio atras con una sonrisa a Joker. pasando la noche Hachi y Joker ya están muy dormidos cuando escucharon un estruendo y se despertaron del susto.

Hachi: *asustado* ¿Qué fue eso?

Joker: No lo sé.

Hachi: *asustado* Ahora no creo que pueda dormir.

Joker: Deberíamos ir a ver.

Joker y Hachi salieron del cuarto armados en la oscuridad mientras buscan lo que los espanto.

Hachi: *asustado* Espero no haya fantasmas.

Joker: No te asustes, los fantasmas no existen.

Llegaron a la sala y vieron que en el sofá estaba una sombra.

Hachi: *asustado* ¡Es un fantasm...

Joker: *susuro* ¡Shhh! Esta durmiendo.

Hachi: ¿Durmiendo? ¿Quién?

Joker: Por lo qué sé, es él de nuevo.

Hachi: ¿Quién?

Joker: Solo mira. *enciende la luz*

Hachi vio que Akai se había metido a su casa a escondidas y se durmió en el sofá.

Hachi: Es Phoenix-san. ¿Cómo entro aquí?

Mientras tanto, escucharon un susurro que casi no se podía entender.

Joker: *???*

Hachi: ¿Qué pasa Joker-san?

Joker: ¿Creo haber oído algo?

Hachi: *???* Yo no oí nada.

Joker: No importa, dejemos que descanse. *bostezo* Tengo sueño.

Hachi: Vale.

Pasando pocas horas después, Joker durmiendo muy cómodamente en su cama sintió luego que se estaba asfixiando cuando abrió lo ojos no podía creer lo que vio, ¿Cómo llegó Akai hasta su cama?

(Sep mucho wtf con eso pero para eso es la pregunta lol)

Akai estaba muy dormido para responder.

Akai: *Zzz* (-_-) zzz

Joker que no se preocupo mucho de que Akai durmiera con él así que descanso hasta llegar el siguiente día.

-Horas después-

En un hermoso bosque donde justo Akai, Hachi y Joker se quedaron viendo el árbol gigante que estaba al centro del lugar donde estaban refugiados de la sombra.

Joker: Esta no es la dirección.

Hachi: *???* Creó que sí. *viendo a todos lados*

Akai: ... *suspiro*

8/JK: *???*

Hachi: ¿Te pasa algo?

Akai: No. Descuida estoy bien.

Joker: ¿Entonces porque suspiras?

Akai: *asombro* ¿Eh? No.

Joker: Mejor volvamos, aquí no es un buen lugar para buscar tesoros.

Mientras se marchan Akai los detiene.

Akai: ¡Espera!

Joker: ¿Ahora que quieres?

Akai: No. No es nada. *bajo su rostro*

Hachi: Oye, Joker-san.

Joker: *???* ¿Dime?

Hachi: ¿No crees que Phoenix-san esta actuando raro últimamente?

Joker: *???*

Hachi: Me refiero de que suele hacerte acertijos.

Joker: Sí, es cierto. Es extraño que no jugara con nosotros a su típico juego.

Mientras caminaban muy lejos de Akai Hachi vio que estaba sonriendo mientras derrama lágrimas.

Hachi: Joker-san.

Joker: Dime.

Hachi: Olvidalo.

Joker: *???* Éstas actuando raro.

Hachi: No es eso. No te preocupes.

Joker: ¿Ok?

Akai que se había quedado a ver el árbol después de haberse limpiado sus lágrimas, nuevamente lo volvió a susurrar esa extrañas palabras en total silencio.

Al rato, llegaron al Sky Joker pero antes de de entrar sintieron algo extraño pero más Joker que lo sintió.

Hachi: *???* ¿Qué sucede?

Joker: Es extraño.

Hachi: Creo que me estoy perdiendo en esto.

Joker: ...

Hachi: (Parece que algo sucede pero ¿Qué es?) -n-

En esta incómoda situación donde no pueden escapar del lugar, ¿Pero qué es lo que impide salir? Hachi se hizo la pregunta desde que Joker saliera corriendo.

Hachi: ¿Adonde vas?

Llegando al mismo lugar donde esta el árbol Akai todavía se había quedado a contemplar más tiempo el lugar.

Akai: ¿Volviste?

Joker: ... *???*

Akai: *susuro* ¡Lo siento!

Joker: Espera, te oí decir una disculpa.

Akai: *apenado* No es lo que crees.

Joker: Estas actuando raro, me preocupas.

Akai: *apenado* *???*

Joker: No se que ocultas, pero, me estas evitando ¿no?

Akai: No lo hago.

Joker: No te creo, has estado viendo ese árbol por horas, ¿Me éstas ocultado algo?

Akai: Si te ocultaba algo ya lo habría visto.

Joker: *Se revuelve la cabeza sin ningún entendimiento* ¡Qué complejo!

Akai: *jugando a su acertijo* 1. Te lo quiero decir pero siento algo de miedo. 2. Jamás te lo diré. 3. Estás siendo algo distante conmigo.

-Aparece Hachi-

Hachi: Fácil, es la primera.

Joker: ¿Hachi?

Akai: ¡Bingo!

Joker: *confuso* ??? ¿Eh?

Hachi: ¡Lo sabía! Típico de las novelas. (ヮ)

Joker: *???*

Akai: *Se espanta* O_O ¡No es lo que crees!

Hachi: Si se nota en tu rostro.

Akai comenzó actuar raro y explota cubriendo su rostro completamente por su cabello; Joker que trato de acercarse a él para saber lo que sucedió y de repente...

Hachi: 0o0!!!!! *Se asombro*

-Hachi que se cubrió poco el rostro pero alcanzó a ver un beso ¿Acaso lo hizo?

Al soltar sus labios mientras Hachi evita a toda costa no haber visto eso.

Joker: *sonrojo* ¿Q-Qué fue eso? *moviendo sus labios de los nervios*

Akai: Solo estaba probandote.

Joker: ¿E-Eh? ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ni mucho menos que no seas una chica! *se intenta limpiar su boca*

-Akai no evito reirse-

Akai: *risas*

Hachi: 0o0 Esto es incómodo.

Joker: ¿En que momento se te ocurrió besarme?

Akai: Por que te quiero.

Hachi: 0o0 Mejor los dejo a solas. *sale pitado lejos*

(Pitado es corriendo en mi jerga de mi país xD )

Joker: ¿Eh? Que cursi. *se ríe por un rato* No bromees, mejor me voy.

Akai: Espera, no estoy bromeando.

-Joker se detiene-

Joker: ¿Acaso te gusto?

Akai: *viendo a otro lado* Tienes algo porque seguirte, te sonará cursi pero tu gran corazón me hace seguir adelante.

Joker: ??? Entiendo.

Akai: Solo quisiera buscar más respuestas de mi, pero, también quisiera conocerte mejor.

Joker: *sonrojo* ¡M-me estas proponiendo!

Akai: *sonrojo* ¡N-no lo hago! ¿Lo hago? 0o0 ¡Estoy confuso!

Joker: -n- Dimelo señor genio.

Akai: No se como puedo soportar esto, ¡Te amo!

Joker: *en shock* ¡¿A-ah?! *nervios* ¡No estoy listo para esto! *explota*

Akai: ¿Eh? ¿Joker? ¿Estas bien?

Joker: Dimelo tu.

Akai: Enamorarse, es contagioso.

Joker: No, no creas eso. Simplemente es algo normal.

Akai: Supongo que te gusta alguien más.

Joker: ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Nooo! No estoy enamorado de nadie.

(Etto... No quiero aburrirlos pero a partir de aquí es algo largo para llegar a la mejor parte lol)

Akai: No te preocupes, de que te guste alguien más no lo hace un problema entre nosotros. *mirada perver*

Joker: ¡Estas loco! 0o0

Mientras, Hachi se había quedado a esperar pero la espera fue tan larga que fue a ver que pasaba y al llegar rápidamente se esconde silencioso detrás de un árbol, lo que miraba ante sus ojos era demasiado tentadora.

Joker, que trataba de escapar de tremenda locura lo descontrolaba más y más.

Joker: ¡Mnm! *intenta soltar sus labios de Akai*

Hachi, no podía creer que Akai se le ocurriera hacer eso.

Una vez que se volvieron a soltar sus labios Akai vio lo triste que había dejado a Joker.

Akai: 0o0 ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi inten...

Joker: *sollozo* ¡Basta! * lo empuja hasta dejarlo a caer al suelo y salir corriendo de la vergüenza*

Hachi: ¿Joke...san?

Akai: *Trauma* ¿Qué he hecho?

Hachi: ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza de lo que has hecho?

Akai: *rabia* ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Hachi: No te dejaré que lo sigas.

Akai: No iría seguirlo, solo que este lugar es muy aburrido.*Bostezo*

Hachi: Debiste esperar con calma el momento para decirlo.

Akai: Soy un idiota, lo sé.

Hachi: No te estaba insultando.

Akai: Sabes, mejor olvida lo que has visto.

Hachi: ... *ve que Akai se marcha*

Dejando sin palabras el acto salvaje de Akai que al siguiente día desde que se volvieron a ver ni se dirijan ni una sola palabra hasta llegar evitar verse a la cara.

Los siguientes días que cada vez que Hachi trataba de hacerle recordar ese horrible momento se molesta y se aleja para evitar el dilema.

Akai: ¿Por qué están difícil? *suspiro*

-El esta en el mismo edificio que ve la gran pantalla de la ciudad-

-Joker estaba en otro lugar donde estaba lloviendo-

Joker: *bocabierto viendo el cielo distraído*

Hachi: *sostiene dos paraguas que uno lo usa* Joker-san, usa esto no quiero que te refries nuevamente.

Joker: ...

Hachi: Esto es difícil, pero no me queda otro remedio que hacerlo.

Hachi salió corriendo a encontrar Akai para que pidiera reconciliar su relación pero cada vez lo ve difícil de encontrar

¿Dondé habrá ido esta vez? Siguió buscando hasta cansarse y de repente escucha una voz familiar...

???: ¿Me estas buscando?

Hachi vio que lo alto de un edificio estaba Akai que sabía que lo quería buscar

Hachi: Así que aquí te escondes.

Akai: Supongo, que vas a pedirme que lo disculpe.

Hachi: 0o0! ¡Estas bien enterado!

Akai: Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haría, pero por el momento no estoy convencido en tu plan.

Hosshi que siempre esta con Hachi cuidando se puso tan triste.

(Me olvide colarlo solo piensen que estaba imitando cada movimiento de Hachi)

Hachi: Solo mira lo triste que esta Hosshi.

Akai: No me queda alternativa creo Acrux quiere que le de sus disculpas UnU . Lo haré

Hachi: ¡Bien!

Akai: Qué quede claro no lo hice por el o por ti ya que encontraron Acrux. *flotando con el disfraz de Phoenix puesto*

Hachi: De acuerdo, no le diré a Joker-san del plan.

Akai: Bien. Nos vemos en el bosque.

Hachi: Vale.

-Separan caminos-

Más tarde, Hachi le pregunta si quiere volver al bosque pero Joker se negó:

Joker: ¡No!

Hachi: ¿Qué?

Joker: ¿Se lo que planeas Hachi?

Hachi: (¿Se enteró tan pronto?) 0o0!!!

Joker: No iré de picnic si no es una fiesta.

Hachi: (Fuiu! Me he salvado.)

Joker: ¡Llamare a todos a que vengan!

Hachi: ¡No lo hagas!

Joker: ¿Y ahora?

Hachi: Es para nosotros dos nada más.

Joker: *???* o.o

Hachi: Es nuestro aniversario de amistad.

Joker: ¡A-ja! Mientes.

Hachi: O.O!!!!

Joker: Es él.

Hosshi se emociono tanto que impidió que guardará el secreto.

Hachi: ¡No Hosshi no lo hagas!

Joker: Muy tarde, sospeche de ti todo el tiempo.

Hachi: Por su culpa nos están distanciando, y no se lo que deba hacer ahora. Pero disculpate con Akai pronto.

Joker: Te diría que no lo hicieras, pero como eres mi amigo y mi ayudante no queda de hacerte que pedirle unas disculpas.

Hachi: ¡Bien! c:

(Esta parte me quedó rara / )

-Luego, partieron lejos para llegar al bosque-

Al llegar la Sky Joker aterrizó en una superficie plana del bosque, salieron y se acercan justo a la entrada donde esta cubierta por muchos árboles y vieron que Akai los esperaba con una sonrisa.

Joker: *enojado* ... De nuevo aquí.

Hachi: Los dejaré a solas. *se va con Hosshi a jugar*

Joker: ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi?

Akai: o.o No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Joker con los brazos cruzados no podía decirle nada Akai se entristece de recordar su error.

Akai: Siento mucho hacerte perder más tiempo.

-Joker no dijo ni una sola palabra y lo evita verlo-

Akai: ¿No dirás nada y me sigues evitando? De acuerdo, fue mi error, lo lamento mucho.

Joker: No te creo. *sigue evitando*

Akai: Creo que todo sigue igual. Ustedes los humanos son muy complejos.

Joker: *deja de evitar Akai* o.o ¿De que hablas?

Akai: Es la primera vez que me enamoro.

Joker: o.o!!! Bueno, creo que igual yo *viendo al cielo nervioso*

Akai: *se ríe* Estas totalmente rojo. c:

Joker: *se apena* ¡No me mires de esa forma!

Akai: No sientas pena.

Joker: *apenado* pero aún así... ¡Perdoname por haberte dejado pasar por un mal rato! *reverencia*

Akai: Esta bien. Calmate. *intentando calmar a Joker*

-Akai escucha un llanto-

Akai: ¿Joker?

Joker: *susurra*

Akai: ??? ¿Eh?

-Joker levanta su mirada y le toma de las manos-

(Viene el momento cursi lol)

Joker: ¡Te amo!

Akai: O.O!!! ¿Es en serio?

Joker: *lo acepta con su cabeza* ¡Te amo!

Akai: No tan rápido, que me confundes.

Joker: ¿No te gusto?

Akai: ¡Si me gustas! Pero ¡Esto es demasiado!

Joker: *En shock* ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!

Akai: ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Me gustas!

Joker: *apenado* ¿Eh?

Akai: *apenado* Dilo o me pondré mal.

Joker: M-me ¡No puedo! *negación*

Akai: No es tan difícil decirlo, Me-gus-tas.

Joker: Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Akai: Esto va sonar extraño, pero, estamos solos dilo.

Joker: *nervioso* M-me...

Akai: ¡Rápido!

Joker: *nervioso* ¡Me gustas! ¡Bien! *explota*

Akai: Si que son difíciles.

Joker: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? O/O

Akai: No, nada. *sonrisa forzada*

Joker: ??? Bien.

Akai: ...

Joker: ...

Los dos no tenían más palabras que dirigirse y no se podían verse de los nervioso que estaban, mientras Hachi jugaba con Hosshi no escucho las voces de los dos por lo que fue a ver y ya no estaban y Hosshi se subió a la cabeza de Hachi con duda. ¿Donde fueron?

Las manos se entrelazaron, acostados en una blanca cama se besan entre las gotas de lágrimas que estaban por caer de su rostros.

*Muack, muack*

Joker: *Mnm* Me gusta como besas.

Akai: *Mnm* ¿En serio? Es la primera vez que lo intento.

Joker: *Mnm* No importa. Te amo.

Akai: *Mnm*

Siguieron con su dulce beso mientras Joker desgarra el suéter de Akai, soltaron sus labios dejando un hilo de baba mientras se miran con su brillantes ojos.

(Ok viene la parte gráfica x/x )

Se quitan de a poco la ropa entre sus besos.

*Muack, muack*

Joker: *Muack* ¡Te amo!

Akai: *Muack* ¡Te amo!

Con la camisa desabotonada, Akai comenzó a morder el cuello de Joker haciendo sufrir de dolor.

Joker: *Tsk* ¡Duele! ¿Qué haces?

Akai: o.o ¿Te dolió?

Joker: Un poco no te preocupes.

Akai lame con cuidado el cuello de Joker pero más lo estaba incomodando.

Joker: ¿Eh? ¡Ah!

Akai: ???

Joker: Sigue.

Akai se puso tan rojo que continuó atacando su cuello. Acaricia su pecho por lo que pudo sentir como comenzaba acelerar más su corazón, con el cálido aire que expulsa de su boca que Joker solo quería gritar.

Se oye gemidos*

Akai: *rojo como tomate* ¿Pero que fue eso?

Joker: *apenado* ¡Solo callate y sigue!

Akai no quiso seguir después de lo que oye pero Joker notó lo triste que estaba Akai.

Joker: No lo puedo creer, ahora estas llorando.

Akai: *sollozo* Nunca quise herir a nadie de esta forma.

Joker: Ya deja de llorar que me harás llorar también.

Akai: *se rie*

Joker: -=- Eres un caso perdido.

Akai: ???

Joker: No es nada. Dejame enseñarte como se hace.

Joker lo empuja Akai al otro lado y se quedo viendo encima de el.

Akai: ¿Para que fue eso?

Joker: Solo espera. *se quita los guantes*

Le puso sus manos en la mejillas de Akai y el sintió lo calidas que están.

Joker: Debes usar tu propio tacto.

Mientras con sus manos acaricia sus mejillas y sus labios con delicadeza hasta tocar ligero todo su cuello y quitarle la ropa de Akai...

(Adelantare esto x.x )

Hachi y Hosshi que estaban buscando a Joker y Akai que estaban desparecidos hasta que entrar en la Sky Joker y escucha una conversación fueron a investigar pero para su sorpresa no era cualquier conversación ya que escuchaba hasta los ruídos más estruendosos que lo incomodo, tapandole los oídos de Hosshi para que no escuchara todo el acontecimiento.

Hachi: ¡Hosshi no se te ocurra oír esto mejor salgamos de aquí!

Mientras tanto en los quejidos de dolor que penetran sus cuerpos desnudos...

-¡Ah! ¡Hnm! *Gemidos* -

Muy apasionados los dos chocan sus labios, cayeron acostados con sus cuerpos empapados hasta que no aguantaron más al llegar al climax ambos sintieron sactisfacción que Akai rendido del cansacio al lado de Joker.

(bueno perdí el toque qnq no fue tan grafico llevo escribiendo por horas lo que quiero poner y bue así quedo )

Con una sonrisa besa la frente de Akai minetras esta dormido.

Más tarde los dos deciden tomar rutas despidiendose y que se verían luego.

Fin...

(Próximamente reeditaré este capítulo porque esta muy flojo)


	10. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7: Un bello sueño._**

Nota: va a ser otro capítulo parodia y esta vez será de un harem que hace tiempo vi (Hayate no Gotoku!)

Un encantador día soleado, no hay muchas nubes rodeado el cielo celeste. Todos los días Joker y Hachi hacían lo que siempre les gusta robar a previo aviso y siendo perseguidos por los mismos policías de siempre.

Oniyama: ¡No huyan!

Joker: ¡Joker Road!

*Se montaron al carro y huyeron rápido con el tesoro en las manos*

Ginko: dime, ¿De nuevo los perdimos?

Momo: Esto de perseguir se pone cada vez aburrido.

Oniyama: ¡Ah, mou! ¡Ya déjate arrestar, maldito Joker!

Mientras huían de los policías, Joker sintió tanta satisfacción de ver en retrovisor que no los seguían. Hachi como siempre estaba algo preocupado por el que no quiso decir ni una sola palabra.

Joker: ¿Hachi?

Hachi: ¡Oh! Joker-san...

Joker: estás extraño el día de hoy.

Hachi: No es nada.

*En su mente se responde*

Hachi: (¡Espero encontrar a quien grabó esto!) *recordó que alguien dejo un grabador de voz en el cuarto de Joker*

Al regresar a casa todo estaba en orden a excepción de que Spade lo estaba esperando en la sala con algo en la mano.

Joker: ¿Spade? ¡Te dije que no entrarás sin ser invitado!

*Hachi entró en pánico en ver lo que sostenía Spade en las manos*

Spade: Me estaba aburriendo. Además me pediste prestado un libro y quería pasar a que me lo devolvieras.

Joker: ¿eh? Veras... *Viendo a otra dirección.

Spade: Me lo suponía apenas lo comenzaste a leer.

Joker: *se disculpa* ¡Déjame terminarlo pronto!

Spade: De acuerdo. Por otro lado, ¿Qué hace este grabador de voz aquí?

Joker: No es mío.

Hachi: ¡No lo enciendas!

Spade: ???

Joker: ¿Qué te sucede, Hachi?

Hachi: ¡No es nada! *tiembla de miedo*

Spade: ¿A que le temes?

Hachi: No te recomendaría oír lo que está grabado.

Spade: ¿Hay algo grabado aquí?

Hachi, mencionó algo accidentalmente y se cubre la boca.

Joker: *sospecha de Hachi* ¿Qué has grabado?

Hachi: ¡Yo realmente no lo hice! ¡Lo encontré en tu cuarto!

Spade y Joker en shock.

Spade: ¡¿En donde...

Joker: Dijiste que lo has encontrado?!

Hachi: *se postrado para pedir disculpas* Me disculpo de antemano pero alguien dejo eso en tu cuarto y accidentalmente oír todo lo que había grabado mientras usted dormía.

Joker: ¡¿Mientras dormía?!

Spade: Eso quiere decir que mientras dormías te grabaron claro todo lo que decías dormido. *pensativo*

Joker: ¿Pero que?

Hachi: Spade-san, no permitiré que reproduzca lo que hay gravado.

Spade, se quedó pensativo de lo que había ahí grabado que estaba tentado por saberlo.

Joker: Ni te atrevas hacerlo.

Spade, intenta no reírse pero lo hizo causando que se avergonzara Joker del cual corrió por toda la sala intentando reproducir el audio del grabador.

Joker: ¡Ni te creas que te dejaré de perseguirte!

Spade: No puedes vencer a mi gran ingenio.

Hachi: ¡Ya basta!

*Dejaron de correr*

Hachi: Lo vamos a oír.

Joker: ¿Qué?

Spade: No sería justo para alguien que lo escuchó antes que nosotros.

Hachi: No era mi culpa encontrarlo.

Joker: *con los brazos cruzados* Lo oiremos, pero que si alguien dice algo de esto los mataré.

Hachi y Spade se abrazaron asustados con lo furioso que esta Joker.

*le da reproducción*

Mucho sonido en blanco hasta cierto momento que escucha una voz.

Te... Te...

*Los chicos entraron en asombro*

¡Te quiero curry!

*Hachi y Spade caen desplomados al suelo*

Spade: ¡¿Eso es todo?!

Joker: ¿Qué? Adoro el curry.

Hachi: No es todo lo que oí.

Spade: ¿Qué?

Joker: ...

Hachi: No puedo recordar lo último que oí.

Joker: ¡Ya lo recordé!

Spade: ...

Joker: Debo ir a caminar. *se llevó el grabador y huyó rápido*

Spade: ¡Hey! ¿A dónde piensas llevarte eso?

Joker: No te lo diré.

Spade persigue a Joker hasta que lo tiró por la ventana.

Spade: ¿Pero que has hecho?

Hachi: No divulgar su privacidad, pues claro.

Spade: Ok, era mejor no saber.

Luego, al pasar de horas el grabador de voz cayo justo en la nada del desierto, mientras seguía siendo tragado por la arena movedizas se podía escuchar el ultimo fragmento de lo que había sido grabado.

*Último fragmento del audio grabado*

*Mmm* ¡Por favor sigue abrazandome!

¡Spade te amo!

Fin.

Nota: Por fin regresé tanto tiempo y me dieron nuevo celular ya puedo hacer algo para variar.

El motivo que me fui es porque no podía hacer nada en los aparatos que sostengo se lenteaban ye arruinaban todo el proceso qnq no quería seguir escribiendo así hasta que me dieron un nuevo móvil de gama alta está vez c:

Espero les guste es algo cortita :c pero trataré de pasar mas por aquí se los prometo c:


End file.
